warriors_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Names
Clan cats have traditional names that revolve around nature and what surrounds them. Many names also come from kittypet or twoleg words. Many cats have odd names, but are based mostly off of their surroundings and their clans as well as clanmates Prefixes * Acorn * Adder * Alder * Amber * Ant * Appaloosa * Apple * Arch * Ash * Aspen * Badger * Bark * Bat * Bear * Bee * Beech * Beetle * Berry * Birch * Bird * Black * Blaze * Blizzard * Blood * Bloom * Blooming * Blossom * Blue * Bluebell * Bone * Boulder * Bounce * Boysenberry * Bracken * Bramble * Branch * Breeze * Briar * Bright * Brindle * Bristle * Broken * Bronze * Brook * Brown * Bubbling * Bumble * Buzzard * Cedar * Cherry * Chicken * Chive * Cinder * Claw * Cloud * Clover * Cold * Cone * Copper * Cotton * Cow * Creek * Cricket * Crooked * Cross * Crossed * Crouch * Crow * Curl * Curly * Cypress * Daisy * Dandelion * Dangling * Dapple * Dappled * Dark * Dawn * Dead * Deer * Dew * Dewy * Diamond * Doe * Dog * Dove * Drift * Drifting * Drizzle * Duck * Dusk * Dust * Eagle * Ebony * Echo * Eel * Egg * Ember * Evening * Faded * Falcon * Fallen * Falling * Fallow * Fang * Fawn * Feather * Fennel * Fern * Ferret * Fidget * Fierce * Fin * Finch * Fire * Flail * Flame * Flash * Flax * Fleet * Flint * Flip * Flower * Fly * Flying * Fringe * Frond * Forest * Fox * Freckle * Frog * Frond * Frost * Frozen * Furze * Fuzzy * Ghost * Ginger * Golden * Good * Goose * Gorse * Grass * Gravel * Gray/Grey * Green * Gull * Hail * Half * Hare * Harvey * Hatch * Haven * Hawk * Hay * Haze * Hazel * Heather * Heavy * Hen * Heron * Hickory * Hollow * Holly * Honey * Hoot * Hop * Hope * Hound * Howl * Ice * Icy * Ivy * Jack * Jagged * Jay * Jump * Juniper * Kestrel * Kink * Lake * Larch * Lark * Leaf * Leopard * Lichen * Light * Lightning * Lily * Lion * Little * Lizard * Log * Long * Lost * Loud * Low * Maggot * Mallow * Maple * Marigold * Marsh * Mask * Masked * Meadow * Midge * Milk * Minnow * Mosquito * Mist * Misty * Mistle * Mole * Monster * Moon * Moor * Moose * Morning * Moss * Mossy * Moth * Mottle * Mountain * Mouse * Mud * Mumble * Nectar * Needle * Nettle * New * Newt * Nicked * Night * Nut * Oak * Oat * Odd * Olive * Oliver * One * Otter * Owl * Panda * Panther * Parsley * Pale * Patch * Peach * Pear * Pebble * Perch * Petal * Pidgeon * Pig * Pike * Pine * Pinecone * Plum * Pod * Pool * Poppy * Porcupine * Pounce * Prickle * Primrose * Puddle * Pumpkin * Quail * Quick * Quiet * Rabbit * Racoon * Ragged * Rain * Rat * Raven * Red * Reed * Ripple * River * Robin * Rock * Rogue * Rook * Root * Rose * Rowan * Rubble * Running * Rush * Russet * Rye * Sage * Sand * Sandy * Scorch * Scratch * Seal * Sedge * Seed * Shade * Shadow * Sharp * Shattered * Sheep * Shell * Shimmer * Shimmering * Shining * Short * Shred * Shrew * Shy * Silver * Skunk * Sky * Slash * Slate * Sleek * Slight * Slow * Small * Smoke * Snail * Snake * Snap * Sneeze * Snip * Snook * Snow * Snowy * Soft * Song * Soot * Sorrel * Sparrow * Spark * Speckle * Spider * Spike * Spire * Spirit * Splash * Spot * Spotted * Squirrel * Stag * Starling * Stem * Stinging * Stoat * Stone * Stoop * Storm * Strawberry * Stream * Strike * Stumpy * Sun * Sunny * Swallow * Sweet * Swift * Tall * Talon * Tangle * Tansy * Tawny * Thicket * Thistle * Thorn * Thrush * Thrift * Thunder * Tie * Tiger * Timber * Tiny * Toad * Torn * Tree * Trout * Tuft * Turtle * Tumble * Twig * Twilight * Twisted * Ultima * Vine * Violet * Vixen * Vole * Wasp * Wave * Water * Weasel * Web * Weed * Wet * Wheat * Whisker * White * Whorl * Whorling * Wild * Willow * Wind * Windy * Wing * Wish * Wolf * Woodpecker * Wren * Yarrow * Yellow Suffixes * -bark * -bee * -belly * -berry * -bird * blaze * -brain * -branch * -breeze * -briar * -bright * -brook * -burr * -bush * -claw * cloud * -creek * -dapple * -dawn * -dusk * -dust * -ear * -ears * -eye * -eyes * -face * -fall * -fang * -feather * -fern * -fin * -fire * -fish * -flame * -flight * -flower * -foot * -frost * -fur * -gorse * -hawk * -haze * -heart * -jaw * -kit* * -leaf * -leap * -leg * -light * -marigold * -mask * -mist * -moon * -mouse * -nose * -owl * -pad * -panda * -paw * -patch * -pelt * -petal * -pool * -poppy * -pounce * -puddle * -rain * -rat * -red * -reed * -ripple * -river * -root * -rose * -runner * -scar * -scratch * -screech * -seed * -shade * -shadow * -shell * -shimmer * -shine * -sight * -skip * -sky * -slip * -slither * -slug * -snout * -snow * -soar * -song * -speck * -speckle * -spider * -spirit * -splash * -spike * -spot * -spots * -squirrel * -stalk * -star* * -stem * -step * -storm * -stream * -strike * -stripe * -stone * -stones * -storm * -spring * -sun * -tail * -talon * -thistle * -thorn * -throat * -toe * -tongue * -tooth * -tree * -tuft * -vixen * -wasp * -water * -watcher * -whisker * -willow * -wind * -wing * -wish * -whisper '''Tribe Names '''are usually what the mother first sees after giving birth to her kits. They commonly revolve around nature. They are shortened in conversation and do not change as time goes on. There is one exception, and that comes with the Stone-tellers, who abandon their names after becoming a stone-teller, and keep their new name until they die.Category:Names Category:Character Sheets